Increasingly, vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with a wide array of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly send both voice and data communications to a variety of recipients. Recipients can be central facilities that include servers and/or live advisors capable of responding to the telematics unit. Recipients can also include external callers. Vehicles equipped with telematics units have the ability to provide a diverse array of emergency and non-emergency telematics services. In some instances, the vehicle telematics unit might be involved in a phone call during an emergency situation that prevents the central facility or a public safety access point from communicating with the vehicle. This makes telecommunications access to the vehicle during the in-progress call difficult if not impossible.